


silent night, you&me

by jiunnie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Ethics, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neckz 'n' Throats, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/pseuds/jiunnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas eve crosses into christmas morning, but daehyun doesn’t remember having had an actual holiday in at least the last five years or so. and himchan really isn’t making things any better. until... he actually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent night, you&me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/gifts).



> because this lovely person is the reason i have so many wonderful bap fics to read all time :")))) enjoy a rushed, probably rubbish first timer attempt at himdae. and cause some action in a dark stockroom is seriously one of the best things ever ((or maybe i'm just a boring person and cant do crazy sexcapde-ish things yet ;; ))
> 
> merry christmas yaya :))) and everyone else too xx

______ _______

“so, merry christmas,” smirks himchan, his eyebrows raised and his tone dry. a couple of lights in the neighbouring shop flicker off. the last few staff amble through the staff exit, out of sight, and then it’s just two of them in the departmental store, still packing excess stock of frilly pink dresses and glitter disco pants into cardboard boxes, all of which are to be sent to the store’s other outlet the next day. it’s nearly midnight, and daehyun’s legs are killing him. add that to the list of all other things already killing him, or which have been killing him recently, the most obvious one right now being himchan. 

“yeah, merry,” daehyun snorts, turning away from the older boy to stuff a box with an armful of yellow socks covered with bright purple flowers. daehyun isn’t sure which is more gross, the clothes the store sells, or the people who work in it. and himchan was always acting like that, like some sleazy middle-aged man who hasn’t gotten laid since he left high school. putting up with it and other mildly sexually-harassing behavior from other staff members during the day is bad enough, but after a long day, and with customers no longer around, daehyun can’t be bothered to put up a cordial front anymore. 

“you’re always so…” himchan pauses to find the right word. “short. you’re always so short with me.” oh god, is he pouting? daehyun baulks. because it’s gross, and also because it maybe makes him want to do something about it. 

“because you’re a fucking creep!” daehyun snaps, before he can help it. not that such a sentiment could have been worded more sensitively, but the way himchan face falls immediately makes daehyun retreat a couple of steps mentally. 

he takes a huge breath. “what i’m trying to say is-” 

“nah, i totally get it-” himchan turns away. 

“what i’m trying to say is maybe some i don’t know, professional distance may be good cause-”

“cause i’m your supervisor?” 

daehyun nods, slowly. himchan was a little young to be supervisor of a branded boutique and somehow, daehyun never found it necessary to enquire on how he got there either. 

“let’s put these in the backroom,” himchan suddenly proposes, gesturing to the cartons. again daehyun nods dumbly, not quite sure of how to respond anymore. 

In the narrow store room, there’s just enough space to line one wall with the heavy boxes. already exhausted from working 12 hour shifts without rest the past 2 weeks, daehyun finds himself getting light-headed. when they’re done stacking, he leans his heavily against one of the boxes, closing his eyes. 

“hey…” 

it’s himchan, and daehyun soon feels a hand on his shoulder. “i’m fine,” he mumbles, but it comes out muffled against the cardboard and unnatural on his tongue. 

“come on,” himchan says, and daehyun would have noticed something different in the way he says it had he been in a clearer mind. something…

softly, himchan pulls him from the stack of boxes and turns him around. “you must be really tired.” and then, “sorry for putting you on full shift for the past 2 weeks.” 

daehyun snaps his head up. “you did it on purpose? i thought someone else needed covering for!” 

instead of answering, himchan flicks his elbow up to hit the light switch, plunging them into darkness. “because,” himchan whispers, “i’ve been waiting.” 

you’re crazy, daehyun wants to shout, pushing the older boy away, and yet another part of him is pounding loudly in his ears. he breathes in himchan’s bvlgari in the grey darkness. himchan isn’t his type. himchan has never been his type. his type is the cute black-haired barista who wears cute round specs with the loud laugh and cute weird humming while he makes daehyun coffee and who wears stripped wide-necked tees off-work and whom daehyun has been plotting to ask out for weeks now. no, a 20-something store supervisor who uses pick-up lines from the last decade definitely isn’t his type. and yet, in the darkness, his lips a perfect silhouette and his breath warm on daehyun’s cold neck, daehyun caves. 

they kiss like they’re both looking for a space to fill, as though the cramped store room isn’t intimate enough for the two of them. himchan slams one palm gently against the wall and uses the other to hold the back of daehyun’s head. daehyun’s arms don’t really know what to do with themselves but at least his lips do, and when himchan bites down on them daehyun can’t help but let slip a moan. and before daehyun can process or protest, himchan has deepened the kiss, slipping his hand under daehyun’s shirt at the same time. 

“wait-” daehyun breathes, his voice hitching, but himchan, having waited so long, isn’t about to do any of that now. daehyun arches his back a little as himchan scrapes his teeth in a neat line down his throat, nipping sharply at the nape of his neck before moving downwards to his collarbone. 

daehyun almost feels stupid (this whole situation is, slightly) but he whines from pure need. “neck-please…” 

himchan laughs, breathily, and daehyun realises he’s hard. “so that’s your weak spot...”

but it’s all worth it when himchan returns to trailing his tongue across his neck. sometimes biting softly, other times biting down so hard daehyun almost sees stars. 

“himchan, please-” 

himchan stops, suddenly, and leans in. daehyun feels him hoover a while over his left ear before himchan reaches down and nibbles it once. daehyun groans, and in the midst of his hazy thoughts hears himchan pant, “you’ve no idea how long i’ve wanted to hear you say that.” 

“shirt off,” himchan proceeds to demand. “quickly.” in a flash, daehyun’s white tshirt is lying discard on the floor, with him shivering slightly in the cool air. not wasting a minute, himchan continues tracing from where he left off on daehyun’s neck, licking his way to daehyun’s abdomen until he’s in a kneeling position. by this time daehyun is shuddering, but whether from the cold or from need he can’t be too sure. 

“himchan-” 

“shh.”

with deft fingers, himchan unbuckles daehyun’s belt and his jeans immediately fall to a pool around his ankles. himchan grins, then uses his teeth to yank daehyun’s boxers down too; at the contact of himchan’s teeth against his groin, daehyun collapses a little against the wall, groaning. but nothing prepares daehyun’s for when himchan sticks out his tongue and quickly licks a drip of precum from the tip off his cock; a sharp, breathy whine leaves his throat and his knees buckle, held up only by himchan’s slim fingers pressing his hip bones unto the cold wall. 

“-fuck-” daehyun gasps, reaching out to steady himself before settling on grabbing a tuft of himchan’s hair. 

“calm the fuck down. we’ve hardly started,” himchan mutters. if the lights were on, daehyun’s sure himchan would be rolling his eyes now. “really, the best has yet to come.” 

“well- you teasing like that is also the reason i’ve yet to come!” daehyun swears, yanking himchan’s head upwards by way of his hair. 

in one swift motion, himchan strikes the hand daehyun has been using to hold his hair, freeing himself so he’s able to stand up and pinning daehyun against the wall. “let’s pretend... we’re still at work, and you’re going to do as i say... because i’m in charge here. and if you’re good i’ll let you come, nice and fast. and you’ll get me off afterwards,” he presses himself against daehyun again. “...understood?” 

himchan’s erection brushes against daehyun’s own and daehyun almost moans again from the sudden shock, before remembering to nod instead. he answers shakily. “y-yes,” 

almost too fast himchan’s fingers are wrapped around his hardness and his mouth is back to exploring his neck. daehyun throws his head back, blood pumping in his ears. himchan pauses at his adam’s apple and hums, and daehyun shudders, his stomach tightening uncomfortably. 

“fuck-himchan-” 

instead of replying, himchan keeps up the pace, and with himchan’s fist tight around him and teeth against his throat daehyun comes with several violent shudders, arching into the wall. 

“you looks so beautiful like that,” himchan breathes as daehyun comes down from his high, hyper-sensitive and shaking. himchan presses his still hard cock against daehyun and daehyun gasps. 

“now get me off just as brilliantly, if you can.” 

without the need to be told otherwise, daehyun’s down on his knees. already himchan has worked his own pants off, so all that’s left is himchan’s briefs. daehyun pulls it down, and himchan’s dick springs free. himchan inhales sharply. 

dipping his head, daehyun sucks slowly on the tip, already slick and dripping. “fuck, don’t fucking tease-” comes himchan’s voice from above, to which daehyun pays no heed, proceeding to swirl his tongue languidly around it. himchan slams an adjacent shelf in response, resulting in a couple of loose pieces of packed apparel to come crashing down around them. laughing a little, daehyun takes a breath, then pushes himself against the whole of himchan’s length, both actions making himchan groan and grip his hair needily. 

it doesn’t take much of daehyun bobbing his head up and down against himchan’s cock for himchan to come, crying out as he does so. as he rides it out, daehyun pushes him against a shelf and captures his mouth with his, kissing him roughly. himchan doesn’t kiss back but doesn’t protest either, and daehyun finds himself enjoying the way himchan is almost panting into the kiss with his rapid inhale and exhales. 

finally, when himchan gets over his orgasm, he collapses on the floor and pulls daehyun down with him. 

“let’s just lie here awhile,” he breathes, swinging one leg over daehyun before climbing on top of him him and kissing the younger boy chastely on the forehead. “before we continue packing. a christmas present,” 

with himchan’s silhouette the only thing in his sight, daehyun nods dumbly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe beta in the morning it's 5am im crazy tired ;;


End file.
